(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
An image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic method, such as a copier or a printer, uniformly charges a photoconductor having, for example, a drum-like shape, exposes the photoconductor to light that is controlled on the basis of image information, and thereby forms an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductor. The image forming apparatus converts the electrostatic latent image to a visible image of toner (toner image), transfers the toner image to a recording sheet, fixes the toner image using a fixing unit, and thereby forms an image.